Why Are You Being Like This?
by Girly Berry
Summary: El plan era maravilloso, según Sakura-chan. Pero Hinata temía que ese fabuloso plan ocasionara lo contrario. Naruto y Sasuke, ¿ustedes qué opinan? Two-shots. NaruSaku. SasuHina.


**N/A: **Este es mi primer trabajo después de años sin escribir de este manga. La línea de tiempo puede ser confusa, aquí la explicación: primera, no es un AU, aquí todos son ninjas pero metí una característica medio futurista. Además de que, un personaje fallecito aparece vivo y coleando. Están avisados. En segunda, es un mundo ninja feliz y sin problemas o después de la guerra ninja, quién sabe, puede ser ficticio full. Espero les guste :D

**Pairings:** NarutoxSakura. SasukexHinata. Y un pequeño tramo con SakuraxItachi y KibaxHinata.

**Género:** Romance de nivel bajo y un intento de humor.

**Clasificación:** T, porque hay poquito lenguaje soez.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

_Why Are You Being Like This?_

—Muy bien, ¿estás lista, Hinata?

La aludida se encogió de hombros, haciendo una mueca antes de responder:

—N-no estoy m-muy segura de esto, Sakura-chan...

_"Esto es una mala idea"._

La ninja médico sopló ante las palabras de su amiga. ¿Como por qué no estaba segura? Sabía que ella era tímida, una mente demasiado inocente como para querer hacer algo como esto, pero ya había dicho que sí, por lo que ya no había vuelta atrás.

—¿De que estás hablando, Hinata? Si ellos se lo tienen bien merecido —bramó explosivamente para en seguida cruzarse de brazos bajo su pecho. Infló las mejillas con algo de rubor cubriendo su blanquecina piel.

Hinata suspiró con una cómica gota deslizándose detrás de su azulda y larga cabellera.

—¡A ver si después de esto, esos dos nos siguen tratando así! —volvió a espetar Sakura, ahora alzando los brazos al nivel de sus hombros, manteniendo las manos hechas puños. Demasiado determinada como para creer que todo aquello era una broma. El color rojo desapareció de su cara y unas llamas anaranjadas se reflejaron en sus ojos verdes. Era como se estuviera convirtiendo en la versión de Lee rosita.

Su amiga marcó una sonrisa nerviosa. No sabía que a Sakura le afectara tanto ese asunto. Bueno, a ella también la fantidiaba un poquito, pero no podía hacerlo público... ¿O sí?

—¡Andando! —ordenó Sakura animosamente—. ¡Hinata!

Y a la primera llamada, la señorita Hyuuga corrió tras la chica de pelo rosa por las calles de Konoha, tragándose una risita, pensando que a Sakura-chan se le había safado un tornillo. ¿Qué le iba a hacer?

Haruno entornó los ojos. Miró por todos lados, tipo ninja de película. Poniendo una mano arriba de sus ojos, enfocando su visión y todo lo característico del espionaje indiscreto. Por lo tanto, Hinata se quedaba de fondo, insegura de seguir con lo planeado. ¿Y si él se enfadaba? ¿Y si la dejaba? ¿Y si le...?

¡NOOOOOOO!

Sin que la pelirrosa lo notara, tras sus espaldas, Hinata se había quedado con la boca abierta, los ojos perfectamente redondos y pintados de blanco, para que su cuerpo rematara con un aspecto piedra más gris que todo lo gris en el mundo. Sakura seguía buscando sin éxito un ratito más, hasta que...

—¡Sa-sa-sa... Sakura-chan! —gritó Hinata, toda preocupada, con la cara de un cordero degollado, rogando que lo que se había imaginado no sucediera. Los ojos le lagrimearon como niña pequeña y su boca temblaba al momento de moverla—. ¡No debemos hacerlo!

—¡Ahí están! —expresó Sakura con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Tomó las mano de Hinata como si no hubiera sucedido nada hace unos segundos (porque pasaba que Sakura no había escuchado nada de lo que la pelinegra le había dicho). Y se fue corriendo, jalando a la pobre Hinata que ya estaba por llorar con el grifo totalmente roto dentro de sus ojos.

—¡SHANAROOOOOOOOOOO!

Antes de detener su pies, Sakura sonrió alegremente, pestañeó un montón de veces casi como hacen las mariposas con sus alas y finalmente, se mojó los labios pasándoles la lengua rápidamente. Muy pronto llegaron fuera de un tienda de videojuegos en donde se hallaban cuatro chico (mejor dicho, cuatro chico y un perro) conocidos para ambas chicas.

Naruto. Sasuke. Kiba. Itachi.

Akamaru.

Pero por supuesto que iban a descartar al perro. No era que no le tuvieran respeto, pero para esta ocasión un ser canino no iba a ser de mucha ayuda que digamos.

—¡Itachi-kun! —llamó Sakura con la voz más femenina y melosa que pudo sacar—. ¡Hinata! ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡El plan! —susurró, acercándose terroríficamente a la cara de su amiga.

—Ah... sí —dejó de llorar dramáticamente y volvió a su actitud normal. Toda tímida, dulce y avergonzada—. Ki... Kiba-kun.

Ya no tenía otra más que seguir con lo que Sakura-chan le había dicho. Pero, ¿q-qu-qué diria, Sasuke-kun?

Todos los hombres (inclusive el perro, pues aunque no está clasificado como "hombre", es "macho") alzaron una ceja.

—Sakura-chan, ¿qué haces aquí? —preguntó Naruto instantáneamente porque la chica pronunció demasiado azucarado para su gusto el nombre "Itachi", más el sufijo "-kun". Eso estaba mal. No le había gustado que de la nada ella llegara y a quien llamara no fuera a él, sino al hermano de su mejor amigo.

Sakura mandó a volar la pregunta del rubio.

—Conque aquí estaban, chicos —sonrió Sakura—. Oh, Itachi, a ti es a quien estaba buscando. Y tí, Kiba —señaló al aludido con un dedo, teniendo la mano cerca de su barbilla—, te estaba buscando Hinata, ¿no es así... Hinata-chan? —se giró a verla, entrecerrando los ojos y dejando salir una risita que a justas los chicos la oyeron como susurro del viento.

—S-sí —asintió.

—¡Bien, bien! ¿Pueden venir con nosotros, por favor? —pidió Sakura, alejándose de su amiga para ir a coger del brazo a Itachi—. Tenemos algo que mostrarles —hizo una pausa para después canturrear divertida—: de lo que no se van a a-rre-pen-tir.

Naruto se quedó viendo a la pelirrosa asombrado y encabronado, con los ojos redondos y la quijada descolocada hasta el suelo. Le había coqueteado a Itachi, quien sólo dejó escapar un leve suspiro que la chica de ojos verdes tomó como un sí.

La princesa Hyuuga se tiñó de rojo hasta la raíz del cabello, siendo incapaz de subir la mirada, sin embargo, dos segundos después, la alzó y con lo que se encontró directamente fue con el rostro de Sasuke Uchiha mirándola inexpresivamente. Dio un respingo y volvió a bajar la mirada, ¡no quería hacer esto!

—Tú también, Kiba —animó Sakura—. Ah, y por favor, ¿Akamaru puede quedarse aquí? Eh, Sasuke-kun, ¿puedes cuidarlo por ahora? —y sin esperar por una respuesta, ella siguió hablando—. Te lo encargo~

Y con un movimiento de su muñeca de arriba hacia abajo, se despidió de Sasuke... ignorando completamente a Naruto.

El sonrojo que tenía Hinata la cubrió totalmente hasta el punto de que se desprendiera algo semejante a pavor desde su rostro.

—¡Hinataaa! —apuró la chica cereza en un modo agradable—. ¡No te quedes atrás!

Y la figura de Sakura llevando a rastras a un pobre Itachi, fue desapareciendo poco a poco de los azulísimos ojos de Naruto.

_"¡Vamos, Hinata, no puedes arruinar esto!"._ Sakura rogó internamente.

Kiba suspiró aburrido y con una cara de resignación habló:

—Bueno, chicos, gracias por cuidar de Akamaru —sonrió con un pintoresco gesto de perrito—. Sasuke, no se te olvido darle de comer. ¡Andando, Hinata! Muéstrame lo que quieras mostrarme.

Eso no había tenido ni una pizca de doble sentido.

¿Y quién le aclaró eso a Sasuke?

Fue ahí que, Sasuke Uchiha no pudo mantener su cara de soy-el-tipo-malo-que-todo-el-tiempo-anda-sin-expresión y abrió la boca de horror, quedándose igual que Naruto, o tal vez poco menos sólo por mantener el STYLE.

Hinata fue arrastrada por el chico Inuzuka hasta que igual sus cuerpos quedaron lejos de la vista del pelinegro. Akamaru dio un ladrido y se retiró por la izquierda, dejando a los ninjas parado en media calle.

Naruto. Sasuke. Pasmados. Inmóviles. El viento pasando con su típico sonido de "forever alone". Ni las moscas los querían.

¿Qué carajos pensaban hacer SUS NOVIAS con esos bastardos?

* * *

Tres horas después, en el más concurrido parque de Konoha, el sol ya estaba por largarse y dejar a la luna hacer lo suyo. Las luces de los puesto de comida y otras chucherías empezaban a iluminar el lugar. El viento comenzaba a volverse frío.

—Sakura-chan —llamó Hinata teniendo la cabeza agachada—. Te dije que no iba a funcionar.

La aludida frunció el ceño, suspirando pesadamente, lamentándose que para su desgracia esos imbéciles al final no había hecho absolutamente como para detenerlas al momento que quisieron irse con otros que no fueran ellos. ¿Qué estaba mal con esos chico? Ella eran sus bonitas novias y parecía que no las querían como tanto les había dicho cuando se les declararon ese día de fuegos artificiales.

Sakura gimió con trizteza, no iba a ganar nada estando ahí.

—Itachi, gomenasai.

—Kiba-kun, gomenasai.

Los cuatro estaban sentado en una no tan cómoda banca de madera. Las chicas al medio, Hinata a la izquierda, Sakura a la derecha. Los chicos a los lados correspondientes de sus "supuestas" parejas. Kiba se encontraba comiendo papas fritas como si no conociera los modales e Itachi mirando inexpresivamente al frente.

—Todo esto era un plan para hacer sentir celos a Naruto y Sasuke —explicó Sakura, triste y apenada full por su fracaso y atrevimiento—. De verdad lo sentimos. No queríamos tenerlos aquí aburridos. Les echamos a perder su día, ¿no es cierto?

Haruno se giró a ver a Itachi, que parecía estar pensando.

—En verdad lo siento, Kiba-kun. Fue Sakura-chan quien me obligó a hacer esto, yo no quería. Sabía que Sasuke-kun no cambiaría.

—¡Hinata! —se quejó Sakura.

Kiba rió sin ánimos de burla, fue más bien ternura lo que le causó ver a las chicas en ese estado. Itachi sonrió de lado, surcando una fina línea con sus labios. Algo había hecho click en ambos compañeros.

—La verdad, es que ustedes dos son muy lindas —dijo Kiba.

—Exacto.

—¿Itachi-kun? —se sorprendió Sakura al oír la voz del Uchiha—. ¿Pero ahora qué les ha picado, chicos?

—Nada, es sólo que no podemos creer que esos idiotas no las cuiden como se merecen.

—Kiba-kun... —Hinata se sonrojó ligeramente ante el comentario del chico perruno.

—Sakura.

—Hinata.

Cada chico se acercó a una kunoichi, las cuales en un pestañeo se sonrojaron por la cercanía inesperada de ambos ninjas. Ellos estaban quitando todo espacio que los separara, eliminando lo que les restaba aire. Hinata y Sakura se encontraron pegadas de espaldas, teniendo frente a sus ojos la imagen de sus amigos a punto de darles un beso... quién sabe, tal vez en los labios, en la barbilla, en la mejilla, en la frente. ¡Pero un beso!

Sakura tragó saliva, la profunda mirada de Itachi la estaba desvaneciendo lentamente. Hinata se coloreó de rojo total, la sonrisa de Kiba la seducía inconscientemente. ¡¿EEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHH?!

¡No podían!

Sakura amaba a Naruto Uzumaki sobre todas las cosas. Siempre, siempre lo había querido. Siempre. Incluso después de que él ya casi no le prestara atención, que parecía que cada día la aburrida Sakura-chan lo cansaba y empalagaba más. Ya ni le daban ganas de golpearlo y reclamarle o pedirle una explicación.

Hinata amaba a Sasuke Uchiha con todo su corazón. Jamás había imaginado que él sería quien la cautivara y fuera el amor de su vida. Pero sabía que el moreno no era sensible ni le gustaba derrochar sus emociones. Estaba demasiado enamorada que se conformaba con hacerse llamar la novia de él. Pero era triste.

¿Dónde estaban esos estúpidos, después de que les prometieran cientos de cosas hermosas, les dijeran palabras dulces y las mimaran con besos y caricias?

—Itach...

—Kib...

Cerraron los ojos con el miedo y el pánico comiéndose sus almas. Sus sentimientos salieron a flote, pero incapaces de detenerlos con una patada o siquiera una palabra, comenzaron a ponerse todavía más nerviosas. Sakura sintió la fría mano de Itachi tocar su mejilla. Y Hinata percibió la calidez de la mano de Kiba contra la de ella.

Más cerca. Más y más cerca, y luego más.

Uchiha e Inuzuka se rieron quedamente. Ese era un plan con maña.

—¡Aléjate de Mí Sakura-chan, Itachi!

—¡No toques a Hinata, Kiba, idiota!

Las dos hermosas aludidas abrieron los ojos rápidamente. Desviaron el rostro hacia el frente y sus ojos cristalinos se toparon con dos ninjas furiosos y agitados, cansados de aparentemente haber corrido bastante. Mostrando los dientes de lo rabiosos que estaban por encontrarse a sus novias de esa no tan agradable manera. La pelirrosa con el hermano del bastardo de Sasuke. Y la pelinegra con un ninja que ama los perros. ¿Lo peor? ¡Ellos a punto de robarles un beso!

—¿NOS HAN OÍDO, CABRONES? —gritaron al unisoro, obteniendo que sus amigos se alejaran completamente de sus chicas para en seguida ahogarse en una buena carcajada llena de burla por ser nada más y nada menos que espectarores de las caras y gestos que hicieron el rubio y el azabache.

—¡Vaya, qué ruidos los que haces, Sasuke! —dijo Kiba, agarrándose el estómago del dolor.

—Qué caras, Naruto —agregó Itachi, pintando una sonrisita—. Sólo pasábamos un rato juntos. No tienen porqué enfurecerse tanto, Sasuke.

Kiba suspiró cuando calmó sus risas.

—Nosotros ya nos vamos. Encárguense de que estas lindas señoritas lleguen a sus casas, ¿bien?

El mayor de los Uchiha se incorporó de la banca y caminó hacia quién sabe donde junto con Kiba. Eso no sin antes sonreírle a las chicas. A pocos metros de distancia de las parejas, Kiba exclamó:

—Hey, Itachi, escuché que Chouji ya tiene el juego de... Uh, espera, ¿y Akamaru?

Y siguieron caminando.

Mientras, las mejillas de las chicas adquirían un color escarlata a la vez que sus ojos se humedecían por todo lo sucedido. No estarían nada contentos, pero no podía culparlos, a ellas tampoco les había encantado la idea de serles infieles, pero... ugh, ¿y ahora qué?

—Sakura-chan, ¿cómo pudiste hacerme esto? ¡Y con el hermano del estúpido de Sasuke! Sin ofender, Hinata.

La chica cereza pestañeó.

—Hinata, ¿es en serio? ¿Kiba? ¡Sasuke, dí algo!

El aludido se limitó a verla con el ceño fruncido. Quería decirle tantas cosas pero se las estaba guardando para cuando estuvieran solos. Qué apretado tenía el corazón en ese instante. Quería saber qué diablos había pasado aquí, y el tonto de Naruto parecía no tomarse en serio que su novia se había estado viendo muy animada cuando todo esto empezó.

—Queremos una explicación.

—¡Sólo queríamos que nos valoraran más! Queríamos ponerlos celosos —empezó a decir Sakura—. Perdón, Naruto.

—No queríamos hacerlos enojar. Nosotras no sentimos nada por Kiba-kun ni Itachi-kun —continuó Hinata, toda avergonzada—. Yo amo a... Sasuke-kun.

—¡Y yo te amo a ti, Naruto!

Y empezaron a llorar, vulnerables, viéndose bonitas delante de sus novios.

—Nena, eso es muy dulce —Naruto se acercó a la chica de cabellos rosas y la rodeó con sus brazos, sintiendo que ella se ocultaba en su pecho—. Yo también te amo mucho, Sakura-chan.

—No llores, amor —Sasuke hizo lo mismo que el rubio, pero éste agregó una caricia a la mejilla roja de la chica—. Te amo, Hinata.

_¿Por qué?_

_¿Por qué habían dudado de su amor, si con tan sólo un brazo, un beso y una caricia se sentían tan cálidas, tan reconfortadas y felices?_

* * *

**N/A:** Muchas gracias por leer. Dejo esto como un ¿Two-shots? entre signos de interrogación porque en serio quisiera saber si a alguien le gustó XD Perdón si la narración está simple, pero sólo escribí lo que se me venía a la cabeza. No le busqué mucho rollo, además el "humor" queda mejor en pocas palabras. El título es una canción del grupo coreano T-Ara. **¡Y que viva el NaruSaku! :P_  
_**


End file.
